Guilty All the Same
'''Guilty All the Same '''is the third track from Linkin Park's sixth studio album The Hunting Party. It was released as a single by Warner Bros. Records on March 7, 2014. It features a guest appearance from American rapper Rakim from the golden age hip-hop duo Eric B. and Rakim. A radio edit was released the same day that does not feature Rakim's bridge. Composition "GATS" is the first heavy song Linkin Park produced since 2006, the last one being "QWERTY ". The guitar is very notable, having it's own solo and blazing through with it's monster riff and 2 minute long intro. It is also driven by aggressive drums with Chester Bennington using melodic vocals until the song's bridge left alone for Rakim to "crush" it with his hip-hop verses. Guilty All the Same is considered as a new, exciting, energetic, challenging and refreshing song, being the one the band used to give a taste of the album The Hunting Party. Lyrics Tell us all again What you think we should be What the answers are What it is we can't see Tell us all again How to do what you say How to fall in line How there's no other way But oh / we all now You're guilty all the same Too sick to be ashamed You want to point your finger But there's no one else to blame You're guilty all the same Too sick to be ashamed You want to point your finger But there's no one else to blame You're guilty all the same Show us all again That our hands are unclean That we're unprepared That you have what we need Show us all again 'Cause we cannot be saved 'Cause the end is near Now there's no other way But oh / we all know You're guilty all the same Too sick to be ashamed You want to point your finger But there's no one else to blame You're guilty all the same Too sick to be ashamed You want to point your finger But there's no one else to blame There's no one else to blame You're guilty all the same (...all the same) (...all the same) (...all the...) You're guilty all the same (...all the same) (...all the same) (...all the...) You're guilty all the same..! Yeah, you already know what it is Can y'all explain what kind of land is this When a man has plans for being rich But the bosses plans is wealthy Dirty money scheme, a clean split is nonesense It's insane Even corporate hands is filthy They talk team and take the paper route All they think about is bank accounts, assets and realty At anybody's expense No shame with a clear conscience No regrets and guilt free They claim that ain't the way that they built me The smoke screen before the flame Knowing as good as the dough or the deal peak They say it's time for things to change Rearrange like good product rebuilt cheap Anything if it's more to gain Drained, manipulated like artists, it's real deep Until no more remains But I'm still me Like authentic hip-hop and rock Til pop and radio and record companies kill me Try to force me to stray and obey And got the gall to say how real can real be You feel me we'll see that green could be to blame Or greedy for the fame TV or a name The media, the game To me you're all the same You're guilty (You're guilty) (You're guilty) (You're guilty) (You're guilty) (You're guilty) (You're guilty) (You're guilty) (You're guilty) You're guilty all the same Too sick to be ashamed You want to point your finger But there's no one else to blame You're guilty all the same Too sick to be ashamed You want to point your finger But there's no one else to blame There's no one else to blame! Guilty all the same (...all the same) (...all the same) (...all the...) Guilty all the same (...all the same) (...all the same) (...all the...) Guilty all the same! Music video Category:Linkin Park songs